Scream
by SapphyreBird
Summary: One-shot based on an Avenged Sevenfold song, but NOT a song-fic. Set during ATSD. 2D Candace is captured during the mine chase and is being held prisoner. Not wanting to let this chance go by, 2D Doof takes advantage of the opportunity to break his enemy's resilient spirit. RATED M FOR A REASON! This contains violence, language and rape. Don't like, don't read.


**Scream**

_**A/N: This story is based on an Avenged Sevenfold song by the same name. It's not a song fic,though. I would include the lyrics to the song at the end of the story, in case you were interested to see what inspired this twisted story, aside from the Law & Order: SVU marathon I was watching, but it's not allowed. Oh well… This story contains violence, language and graphic rape. I've never actually written any sex scenes before, so it's unexplored territory for me. If anything seems off, let me know so I can learn and become a better writer. Anyway…**_

_**This takes place during the movie, but I changed the sequence of events a bit. The group from the first dimension was not captured during the mine car chase, because 2D Candace decided to help them, but she ended up getting herself captured instead. She is being held in a cell and both Doofenshmirtzs want to know where Phineas and Ferb are so they can fix the Other-Dimensionator. However, 2D Doof is willing to go a lot further to get the information he wants from 2D Candace. Not only that, but now he also has the opportunity to finally "teach" her how to conform…**_

* * *

Candace sat in a small cell, alone and isolated from the outside world.

"_How could I have allowed myself to get captured?!"_ she thought angrily to herself.

At least she was given a rubber ball to play with. She sat on a concrete cot and bounced the ball against the wall of her cell. She looked up at the small window near the ceiling. Using the cot to gain enough height, she looked out the tiny opening, holding onto the two iron bars for support. If not for those bars, she probably would've been able to escape her prison cell, but unfortunately Doofenshmirtz wasn't an idiot. Looking out, there didn't seem to be anyone around. There would be no harm in voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Well, at least my brothers are safe…" she said to herself. If she could keep them from harm, then at least part of the plan hadn't been a complete failure. She climbed down from the window and lay down on her cot again, bouncing the ball up and down mindlessly.

"What lesson am I supposed to be learning here?" she wondered out loud.

"That's simple," a smug voice replied. "You're supposed to be learning how to conform."

Candace looked up to see Doofenshmirtz enter her cell with a grin on his face. "Oh, great. What do _you_ want," she asked venomously. Heinz ignored her comment and continued talking as he approached her.

"You've been leading the resistance against me for some time now. But I'm feeling generous today, and I am willing to overlook that little detail for now. All you have to do is give me some information…"

"Oh, is that all?" Candace asked sarcastically, causing the evil dictator to tense up. He repressed an angry outburst and calmly brought his face down to hers, resuming his questioning.

"Now tell me, where are the boys?" he asked. Although seemingly calm, it was impossible not to detect the menacing undertones in his voice. She grunted disdainfully.

"You think I'm going to tell you that? Go to hell!"

He continued to stare at her, his breathing carefully controlled. She was pretty sure she saw rage flicker in his eye, but he soon masked it in a pleasant smile. She was confused for a moment until he grabbed her wrists forcefully with one of his larger hands and slammed them into the concrete wall behind her, pinning her arms above her head.

"I'll ask again," he said slowly. "Where are the boys?"

Her arms securely held in place, she opted for the next best thing: she spit in his face. He withdrew his face from hers, his jaw clenching tightly. Using his free hand, he wiped off the saliva. He stared at it for a second, considering an idea that began to formulate in his mind. His jaw soon relaxed and a smile spread across his features again, but this time it was much darker than before. He dragged his long fingers across his tongue, effectively mixing her saliva with his own.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? To continue to disobey me? I'll give you one last chance to decide."

She stared back at him defiantly. He shrugged his shoulders and loosened his grip on her wrists slightly. "Very well, then. Looks like I'll have to teach you how to conform… the hard way."

His grip tightened on her again tenfold and he pulled her arms toward him only to slam her back against the wall, wrenching her shoulders violently.

"Oh, and by the way," he sneered, "my robots are en route to retrieve your brothers. They'll be mine within the hour. See, I was lying earlier. I _am_ evil after all; that's what I do."

She looked like she was about to say something, but he anticipated it and cut her off. "Oh, how do I know where they are? Simple. My Platyborg planted a tracking device during that mine car chase. Lucky for me they decided to tag along with their big sister."

All else left her mind, leaving only panic coursing through her. "_This is exactly why I didn't want them involved at all!_" she cursed inwardly. Quickly remembering her situation, she tried to hide her panic, but her eyes betrayed her. The man leering at her smiled menacingly.

"Yes," he began to muse. "I wonder how I will have to convince them to conform… Maybe show them an example of what happens when someone betrays me." The evil smile shone in his eye and she understood he was referring to his plans for her. This caused a chill to run down her spine, a chill he apparently felt too, because his smile only grew. His grip around her wrists remained steadfast and he brought his face closer to hers. His warm breath caressed her face and she fought to repress the shiver it wrought. What was he going to do? Beat her? Torture her?

"That's right. Resist me," he purred. "I'm not going to feed you to my Goozim. Not yet, at least. No, I have something far better planned for you."

He pressed his mouth against hers suddenly and forcefully. The shock caused her to drop her guard and her lips parted slightly in her surprise. That was all the opening he needed, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was taken aback and couldn't believe what was happening. Was he really shoving his tongue down her throat? She soon regained her senses and bit down as hard as she could. He quickly jerked back, her sudden attack catching him off-guard. His hold on her wrists loosened enough for her to wriggle out of his grasp. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stagger back, and she made a dash for the door. If she wasn't so caught up in the moment, she would have noticed that Heinz had recovered by the time she reached the door and was watching her calmly while sucking on his wounded tongue. She pulled on the door with all her might and her heart leapt when it started to open. However, her hopes were dashed when the door swung open to reveal the Platyborg waiting with a dark grin spread across his beak. Before she could react appropriately, Perry had jumped up and swung his tail around, the spike slashing her torso. The fabric of her shirt ripped open and blood began to seep through the wound. With a kick as swift as her own, but enhanced by machinery, she was sent to the cold concrete floor. The cold glare of the Platyborg shifted to his master.

"Excellent work, Perry the Platyborg," Heinz cooed, his teeth reddened from the blood oozing from his tongue. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. He admired it for a moment, flicking it open and twirling it over his fingers. The seconds seemed to take forever to tick by, during which Candace tried to recover from the Platyborg's attack and the fractured ribs she probably now had. He finally spoke.

"Restrain her."

The command was simple and the Platyborg wasted no time in following the order. He promptly produced shackles that he forcibly placed on her wrists. He signaled to something behind him and a Normbot entered the cell. It picked her up unceremoniously and put the chain over a hook on the wall, forcing her into a standing position. Heinz watched this all with a glimmer in his eye while he continued to twirl the blade. Once Candace was securely fastened, Heinz gripped the knife and slowly approached her.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!" he giggled to himself. He glanced at the Normbot and Perry the Platyborg. "You're dismissed, but keep guard outside the door, just in case our little friend wants to try another stunt," he instructed. Perry acknowledged his directions with a salute and motioned to the Normbot to leave. As they made their way toward the door, Heinz suddenly called out to Perry.

"Oh, and tell my other dimension self to start taking notes, huh?"

The Platyborg returned his master's evil grin. Meanwhile, Candace's head jolted up at the discovery that there was someone who might be able to help her. She had noticed that the Doofenshmirtz of the other dimension was not nearly as ruthless as his counterpart and there was a chance that he might pity her enough to help. She strained her neck to look around the man standing in front of her to see his look-alike shrinking back into the shadows, obviously uncomfortable with the situation transpiring before him.

"Help me!" she called out to him. "For God's sake, if you have an ounce of decency within you, you'll stop this! Help!"

The man in the lab coat looked conflicted and upset, but made no move to help her. He averted his gaze to the wall, the floor, his shoes… anywhere except the eyes of the girl begging him for aid.

"I think that's enough of that," the man's evil twin observed. "While the sound of you begging definitely gets me going, I want you to beg to _me_. I want you to plead _my_ name."

"Well, we actually have the same name, so she could be talking about either one of us and…" The Doofenshmirtz of the first dimension shut up immediately when his other self shot him a contemptuous glare. He motioned to the Platyborg to close the door, and his order was once again carried out promptly by his faithful servant.

"Now that we're alone again…" Heinz shifted his attention to the girl restrained in front of him. He fondled his switchblade slightly. "…Let's have some fun. First, I have to repay you for biting my tongue."

Smirking, he pushed the blade against her cheek, staring deep into her eyes while he stood at his full height.

"An eye for an eye… Blood for blood…" he remarked. He drew the blade across her flesh, his smirk turning into a grin as he drew blood. Placing the blade against her throat, he held her face in place with his other hand. He chuckled as he trailed his bleeding tongue over her lips and up her cheek to lick the wound he just inflicted. He felt her shudder and noticeably grimace at his action. He laughed softly as he brought his mouth in close to her ear.

"I know. I'm one sick, twisted motherfucker, aren't I? And I mean it when I say 'motherfucker'. In fact, I fucked your mother just last week. Why do you think she's been hiding in the basement lately?"

She gasped at this. "You… you bastard!"

He pulled back from her and smacked her across the face. The force from the blow made her head spin and it took her a few seconds to recover from it. She glared up at him, refusing to let the tears stinging her eyes show. He was smirking at her again.

"I love it when you resist me." He stroked the cheek he just smacked. "Do you want to know why?" When she didn't say anything, the stroke turned into another slap. "I said, do you want to know why?!"

"Why?" she spat bitterly.

"Because there is nothing like breaking a resilient spirit. It is the greatest thrill there is. And it makes it that much sweeter when you finally submit to me." He pressed his body against hers, nuzzling against her neck, and she could feel just how "thrilled" he was. She tried to shift her body away from him, causing him to grin at her darkly. "Oh yeah," he hummed. "This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

She knew his question was rhetorical, and given her situation, she wasn't going to make things worse by being a smart-ass. He rewarded her decision with another kiss, his tongue gliding across her teeth.

"You're not thinking of biting me again, are you?" he spoke softly, his lips just barely touching hers. She made no response, and with the hand holding her face, he shook her head back and forth, as if answering for her. "No?" He grinned against her lips. "Good. I would hate to have to make your poor little brothers pay for your insolence."

So now he was using her brothers as leverage against her. _"But does he really know where they are, or is he lying to me?"_ she wondered. _"No, I can't take that chance. I have to protect them as much as I can… No matter what…"_

He parted her lips with his own and slipped his tongue inside her mouth again. Her mouth was quickly filled with the metallic taste from his blood and the taste that was uniquely his. She fought back the tears as the reality of the situation began to truly dawn upon her: He was going to rape her. She tried to stifle a sob. Heinz felt the constricted sob and laughed in his throat as he withdrew his tongue, slowly dragging it across the roof of her mouth, leaving a trail of his blood and saliva behind.

"That's enough of that. Now how about we get things started?"

The next thing she heard was Heinz unzipping his pants. He pulled out his hardened member and stroked it a few times. He then reached up with one hand and unhooked her from the wall. While maintaining a strong grasp on her, he pushed her down onto her knees.

"If you even try to bite me again, you're dead," he growled. To drive home his point he lightly scratched her jugular with his knife. "Understand?"

She looked at him with a mixture of fear, pain and contempt all rolled into one stare, but said nothing in response. Taking that as a sign of compliance, he smirked and positioned himself in front of her mouth.

Without warning, he suddenly forced himself into her mouth. He held himself there for a moment before almost pulling back out completely, leaving the head of his member gently resting on the tip of her tongue. Then he pushed himself back in again, and the pattern would repeat. Each time, Heinz moved faster and faster, thrusting deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat.

"Ohh, your mouth is so warm and so wet…" he moaned. "Mmmm… You've got a velvet throat, did you know that…?"

She tried to pull away from him, desperate for air, but he held her firmly in place as he continued to force himself down her throat.

"I'm going to show you how to be a good girl," he promised. His voice was deep and laced with lust. He shifted slightly, using the hand that held her shackles to brace himself against the wall, forcing Candace to hold her arms over her head. He clenched his switchblade in between his teeth and used his now-free hand to caress her head as he shoved her down on him. He closed his eye and tilted his head back, allowing himself to thoroughly enjoy each wave of pleasure.

Candace was convinced she was going to pass out. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she got a decent breath of air, but it felt like an eternity ago. She began to feel really dizzy and light-headed, and didn't even care that the tears were falling freely now. A cold sweat crept up her spine and sensations seemed to fade away. She was vaguely aware of Heinz shoving himself down her throat, so overcome was she by the light-headed feeling. She felt as though she could just float away, out of her body, out of her mind, out of her reality, if not for the heavy hand weighing down upon her, preventing her escape. No, she could never escape this. This would create a lasting mark that would remain with her for the rest of her life, the raping of her innocence; the ravaging of her body and soul, and the theft of her virginity.

Just as the world began to go dark and cold, the obstruction was removed from her airway and fresh oxygen came rushing into her burning lungs. Interrupted only by fits of coughing and the occasional sob, she gasped and gulped for air, her body heaving and shuddering. She didn't even notice that Heinz allowed her arms to drop down, releasing his hold on her, to aid in her recovery. He gazed down at the panting and weeping girl at his feet with an expression hard to read, the look in his eye glazed over with lust and greed.

He gave her a minute or two to compose herself before he roughly grabbed her by the hair, substituting that for the shackles he relinquished moments ago. Retrieving the blade from his clenched teeth and gripping it tightly in his other hand, he pulled Candace to her feet. He then dragged her over to the corner of the room where the slab of concrete served as a cot and shoved her on it, letting go of her hair. With his freed hand, Heinz pressed a hidden panel on the bottom of the slab, causing hidden latches to appear. He began to push her onto her back, and when she resisted, he pressed the knife firmly against her throat. Not wanting her jugular vein to be severed, Candace had no choice but to submit to the dark overlord of the Tri-State Area.

Once on her back, Heinz grabbed the shackles and once again brought Candace's arms over her head, using one of the hidden latches to securely fasten her arms into place. He stood up and looked over her body, a small smile playing at his lips. He brought his head down next to hers, softly kissing her cheek. He stared deep into her eyes as he talked down at her.

"Let's do away with some of this clothing. I mean, don't get me wrong; I love the color and the style, but it kind of gets in the way of things. So let's remedy that, shall we?" he asked with a mischievous eyebrow raised and an evil glint in his eye. Candace refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer, but he wasn't looking for one anyway. He was going to do what he wanted either way.

Heinz briefly held the switchblade between his teeth again as he used both his hands to rip apart her shirt, using the place where the Platyborg tore it as a starting point. Once her chest was exposed, he took the blade into his hand and shredded through the fabric that served as a skirt. Pushing that out of the way, he made short work of her undergarments, the material proving to be no match for the razor-like sharpness of the blade. Holding the weapon between his teeth again, Heinz chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her exposed body. Candace tried to avert her gaze from him, directing it instead to the concrete walls that imprisoned her, studying its appearance and texture intently (but even that didn't help, seeing as how his name was written all over the walls), unsuccessfully trying to deny the shivers passing through her being. Heinz smiled at this and made a point of taking the switchblade, waving it around to get her attention and deliberately placing it on the floor approximately a foot away.

"And now it's my turn," Heinz said, his deepened voice echoing through the small cell.

Making sure he had her attention, he reached up and unbuttoned his dark attire. He pushed open his black lab coat to reveal a well-toned body, different from his alternate-dimension counterpart. If the circumstances had been completely different, and if it had been a completely different person attached to that body, Candace _might_ have considered him attractive. But as it stood now, this man was raping her, and there was nothing attractive about that.

"Well, what do you think? Not too bad, huh?" Heinz asked her, referring to his build.

Candace turned her head away from him, causing his eye to narrow slightly. However, undeterred and determined to make her pay for resisting his rule for so long, Heinz teasingly dragged his fingers across her most delicate features with a dark grin on his face, fully aware of what he was doing. She could feel her body reacting despite her brain stressing the urgency of the situation. She tried to fight it, but to no avail. All she could do was curse her body for its betrayal, a betrayal that caused Heinz to chuckle upon its discovery.

"Well look at that. The bitch is wet." He spat on her before promptly licking it up again. He then pushed her legs open. She tried to kick at him, but he held firmly onto her legs.

"We'll have none of that!" he growled. He unbuckled the latches at the corners of the slab and forcefully put her legs over each one. Once in place he refastened them tightly and securely. With a satisfied sigh he ran his hands up to the insides of her thighs. His tongue soon followed the path his hands created, creeping his way up her body, getting closer to stealing away her virginity with each lick.

"Stop it… please…"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied, resting the side of his head on her thigh and looking up at her smugly. "You want to know why?

She had been through this routine before and she knew she was supposed to partake in the conversation. "Why?" she said.

He quickly bit her leg. "I think you mean, why _sir_," he corrected.

"Why, sir?" she whimpered.

"I need to teach you a lesson," he gently kissed the bite mark he just created. "I can remember asking you and your so-called 'resistance movement' to stop destroying my robots. I work hard to create them. And did you listen? No. Did you listen to my demands for obedience? No. Did you listen to the consequences of opposing me? Apparently not. You wanted to learn the hard way, so I'm going to have to teach you _the hard way_."

Out came his tongue again, and he passed it over her core, eliciting a shiver from his victim, a shiver that made him shudder delightfully.

"Mmmm… You taste so good…" he purred. He settled down and licked her again.

Candace tried squirming away from his assault as best she could. This caused Heinz to grip her hips tightly and restricted her movements even further. He brought his head closer to her body, using his tongue to pass over as much of her body as he could with each lick.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Heinz asked, his breath tickling her. "Tell me you're enjoying yourself."

When Candace made no response, Heinz lightly scrapped his teeth against her, silently warning her that if she didn't answer, he would bite her in a place best left unbitten. He felt her tense up even more, understanding his silent threat. He gently held her in between his teeth.

"I'll ask again. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good…!" Instead of biting down, he closed his mouth around her and sucked on her while teasing her with his tongue. Candace whimpered again. She hated this. She hated herself for getting captured. She hated this man. She hated what he was doing to her. And she hated how good it felt. She couldn't help but gasp when he shoved his tongue inside of her, and her back arched slightly against her will. A moan escaped from Heinz's throat and he smiled at the sight before him: the sight of the girl-no, the enemy-completely powerless against him, and even powerless against herself as she struggled to resist her body's natural impulses and reactions. It made Heinz shiver with excitement and delight. Not only was he teasing Candace, but he was teasing himself, too, determined to drag this out as long as possible and enjoy every delicious and excruciating minute of it. He draped one of his arms across her torso to hold her in place while he brought his other hand down to stroke his erection.

After a while of suckling and darting his tongue in and out of her being, Heinz straightened up. He gave her one more full lick before dragging his tongue up her body. When he got to her collar bone, he brought his face close to hers. She responded by turning her head from him. He frowned.

"Don't you want to know what you taste like?" he whispered heavily into her ear. "I know you're curious…"

Candace didn't make a move. Heinz shrugged as one of his hands traveled down her body. "You know I'm going to get what I want one way or another, so why not just enjoy yourself?"

He suddenly pushed one of his long fingers into her slit as far in as it would go. Candace gasped and Heinz took the opportunity to kiss her again.

"That's a good girl," he grinned. He began moving his finger in and out of her, eventually inserting a second and third finger as well. He noticed her wince as he forcibly stretched out her walls with his long digits.

"Trust me, you're going to be glad I'm doing this to you. It would be a lot more painful if I don't prep you a little."

"So why bother? Why do you suddenly care about how much pain I'm in?" Candace growled through clenched teeth. Heinz cocked his head to the side and gazed down at her with a bemused expression.

"Why do I suddenly care?" he repeated. "Because I want you to remember how merciful I am."

Candace almost laughed out loud. Merciful? This man was raping her to terrorize her brothers and then he was probably going to destroy them all. In what way was that merciful? Heinz observed her introspection.

"Fine. If you'd rather forgo the mercy, then fine. It's only more pleasure for me."

He withdrew his fingers quickly and pulled her body to the edge of the slab. Her most precious area was bared before him and he grinned evilly as he gripped himself. He gently began to tease her opening by running the head of his cock up and down her delicate lips. He did this several times; he wanted her to become complacent, and she was filled with more and more dread and apprehension each time he denied himself entry.

Then he suddenly shoved himself in as deep as he could go, taking Candace completely by surprise. He no longer cared about delicacy; he purposely entered her as roughly and painfully as he could.

_ "It's her own damn fault",_ he thought to himself. "_If she wasn't such an ungrateful bitch then I wouldn't have to hurt her so much. I know how to make it feel good… and how to make it unbelievably painful!"_

Candace instantly regretted talking back to her captor. Maybe if she had let him play with her a little more, it would have hurt less, like he said it would. Maybe he was actually telling her the truth, and she didn't believe him. But why should she? This man would do anything and say anything to get what he wanted.

"_He's really trying to get me to believe that it's my fault for it hurting so much? He's the bastard that's raping me!"_ she screamed in her head.

Heinz pulled out all the way and then rammed himself back inside, over and over again, purposely allowing her no time to get used to his length and width. Candace winced in pain with every move he made, feeling herself ripping and tearing.

"Ahhh… Damn, you're so fucking tight…!" he groaned pleasurably. "So tight and so wet…!"

Candace could only whimper in response. Her pride died when this nightmare started and now her innocence perished right alongside it. Her body clenched in pain, which only made things worse for her. Heinz smiled down at her and pressed his body on top of hers while continuing his movements.

"You've got some impressive Kegels, did you know that?" he asked, exhilarated. "I can feel you clamping down on me every time I penetrate you. It's amazing!"

He continued to fuck her roughly while he straightened up. He now was leaning over her. His hands found her breasts and he squeezed and fondled them.

"How does it feel to know that you're giving me such pleasure? Hmm? How does it feel?!"

Candace could do nothing but sob in response, which made Heinz grin. It really did feel wondrous to him. It had been far too long since he last allowed himself such pleasure. Self-love can only suffice for so long, after all. He continued to thrust himself deeper and deeper inside of her as sweat began to trickle down his chest and torso.

"Say my name." he whispered. She remained silent. "I said, say my name," he repeated, his hand finding her throat. When she averted her eyes from him, he began to squeeze. "Say my name!" he demanded. Although in vain, she valiantly tried to fight back the next wave of tears threatening to fall from her eyes and still refused to comply. His hand constricted her throat even more, his grip increasing with his rage. "Say it!"

It was becoming almost impossible to breathe, and the effort becoming even harder still with the lump in her throat. She had no choice but to concede and weakly whispered, "D-Doofenshmirtz…"

"My first name," he corrected, a smile playing at his lips, a smile that quickly vanished when all she made was a whimpering noise. "I said my first name!" he shouted in her face.

"H… Heinz…"

"Louder."

"Heinz…!" she cried. He sighed contently, closing his eyes as the smile returned.

"Mmm, yes, that's right. Call my name. Call my name as I fuck you."

"Heinz…" she sobbed, the tears flowing down her cheeks now. He moaned deep in his throat and pressed his cheek against her tear-stained one. She could feel the slightly raised skin of his scar brushing against her face and his hot breath on her ear. He brought his head down further and gently nibbled her collar bone. She soon felt his body tense up and his breathing became more erratic. Heinz pushed himself up with his strong arms and hovered over Candace.

"Ahhh… Oh God… Mmmm!" He looked down at her, excitement in his eye. "Are you ready?" he panted wildly. "Are you ready for my cum?"

Candace had a vague idea of what he meant and she was most certainly _not_ ready for it. She would never be "ready" to receive such a thing from this man-this monster. But Heinz didn't care. He released himself deep within her, his body shuddering as his hot essence filled her.

He pulsed several times inside of her before subsiding. He sighed with enormous satisfaction and rested his body on top of hers, leaving himself inside her for a while longer. He tried to get his breathing more under control as his sweat-soaked body heaved above her. Eventually, he pulled out of her, allowing his cum to dribble out of her. Pushing himself off of her, he walked around the slab to get better access to her mouth and forced her to clean off his cock. Once satisfied, he withdrew himself from her. Heinz bent down, once again bringing his face close to hers.

"Now there's just one more thing…" he began. Candace couldn't possibly understand what else he wanted from her. Hadn't he already taken enough? The answer came as an obvious "no" as he reached for his switchblade and made one powerful swipe down her face. The resulting gash passed over her left eye and cut deeply into her flesh.

"There. Now you're just like me," he panted. "I own you now. Forever."

He traced his scarred eye lightly before he lazily gave her one last deep kiss. He then straightened and stood at his full height and looked down on her, admiring his work before re-buttoning his clothing. Once his clothing was back in order, Heinz turned around and walked to the door, pausing for a moment. Looking over his shoulder, he left her with a parting thought;

"This should help convince your brothers to conform as well."

And without so much as another word, he left her alone in her cell, broken, scarred and sobbing, and a satisfied smile spread across his face.


End file.
